Dragon Queen
by theCrazieIsha
Summary: [AmericanDragon:JakeLong] A girl finds out she's a dragon after an accident. (Please R&R, no evil reviews neither!)
1. Dragon Stealing the Spotlight

**Dragon Queen**

**By: Isha (FlipFIZzoom)**

**I/N: Boredness bothers me… so I'm going to write an American Dragon: Jake Long fanfic. I don't totally like this cartoon because it's defiantly a copy of Danny Phantom and it's not as good. Yeah, can't you tell Danny and Jake are kinda alike (Going Ghost and Dragon Up? And they both need practice controlling their powers…) and this show is also like FOP because of the teachers (Crocker and Jake's teacher; who both believe in imaginary things like Fairy Godparents and Dragons). Anyways, I also don't own AD:JL obviously.**

**Story: Marissa Dratzy, a crazy hyper girl who is constantly moving from state to state, moves to New York. She doesn't know it, but she's also a dragon. And even though she's never tried to become a dragon, she can perfectly control her powers. With this move, she meets Jake, Spud, and Trixie and starts to have a crush on Jake.**

**Chapter 1**

**(Dragon Stealing the Spotlight)**

After school was both a great time and a bad time for Jake Long. He either does 1 of two things; Saves the world as the American Dragon or skateboard with his 2 best friends Spud and Trixie. Well, this group of 3 is about to be a group of 2 and 2.  
**

* * *

**

"Come on Marissa! Why don't we spend your last day at home from school shopping and relaxing and stuff." Marissa's mom said. "Then maybe later you can go around the places where the kids your age hang out and meet some people!"

"Fine mom… But instead of the relaxing and the hanging out, lets just got to the mall and buy me stuff!" Marissa smirked. "PLEASE!"

"Mari! You know we don't have a lot of money. I can buy you some stuff but not a lot. That's why we had to move to New York with your uncle CJ."

"Ok then! Buy me 'some stuff'! Now hurry up mom! Let's go!" Marissa smiled. She wasn't trilled about moving but since she had no control over it, she decided to just think positive about it. After all, she might make a friend sooner than she thinks.

Luckily for Jake and his friends, it was a half-day. They decided that after school they'd go skateboarding like usual, but Jake's Grandpa needed for him to go to the mall and get something. There was a secret entrance in one of the stores there that would bring him to a Mystical Mall.

Finally, the bell rang and school was finally out for the day. Jake explained earlier to Trixie and Spud that he had to run an errand.

"See you later guys! I promise I'll be back really, really, really soon! I don't understand why my Gramps can't go do this stuff himself." Jake said, hurrying to the mall.

Meanwhile, Marissa and her mom were having fun shopping when the mall suddenly went dark. Marissa sat still while she was eating, but everyone else in the Food Court and the rest of the mall hid, including her mom.

"What's going on? What's the matter with everyone? It's just a power outage!" Marissa was just puzzled at these people for hiding. It wasn't until she felt a warm breath of air on her neck. She turned around to see a mutated creature standing behind her. It's bloody fangs and deadly claws freaked her out, so she ran to hide. At that time though, Jake was at the entrance of the mall. Some guy ran out screaming for him not to go in there.

"Kid! I wouldn't go in there if I were you! Unless you want a monster to eat your arm off or something!" The guy ran away screaming and crying and panicking.

"Whoa dude! What was that guys problem?" Jake asked himself. But, coming from behind him was a stampede of frightened people. Jake ran to hid until to stampede was over. "Yo! There must be a HUGE problem in there! DRAGON UP!" Jake shouted in his hiding spot so that no one could see him turn into a dragon.

Unfortunately, Marissa was still in that mall trying to find a way to him. All of the exits were sealed tight after the other people ran out. After all of the running, Marissa ran into a dead end and she was cornered by the beast. She let out a screechy scream and started changing. She grew a tail and wings and claws and scales. Also, she didn't know that her screeching was one of her dragon powers, which made the beast deaf and scared, causing him to transport back to where he came from.

"Damn what was that?" Marissa just said realizing she just scared away the monster. She walked slowly away to look for a mirror because she wanted to fix her hair. She knew that all of the running and panicking she did that it was messed up. One glance into the mirror and she fainted at the sight of a dragon even though it was her.

Jake flew all throughout the mall looking for the cause of the people leaving the mall in a hurry. Then he literally stumbled upon the unconscious dragon. Staring down at her, he let out a shocked scream. That woke Marissa up. But after seeing another dragon she screamed (her screech power) in Jake's face.

"Dude… what's your problem… you're such a…" Jake started, but he was interrupted by a girl screaming in his face. A girl dragon that is…

"MY PROBLEM! I don't have a problem! You're the dragon here!"

"Umm… I think you should look in a mirror girl. Because I don't think I'm the only freak here…" Jake shyly said.

"FREAK! Are you calling me a…" Marissa looked at herself in the mirror; seeing a scaly, sharp-toothed dragon. "Oh crap! I am a freak! I'm a dragon! How did this happen?" She whimpered.

"Yo calm down! Dragons aren't all that freaky. I've gotten used to it. Hey! I've never met you before! Did you come from the Mystical Mall?" Jake asked.

"Hell no! I just came from Hawaii! My mom lost her job and we kind of became broke so we had to move here with my uncle. What's it to you?"

"Nothing really. I've never met a girl dragon here before. At least I can't say we've met before. Who are you?"

"My name is Marissa and I just came here with my mom to get stuff but a monster scared everyone away and I screamed him away! Who are you?"

"I'm… umm… Well, I never told anyone about this before!"

"What! You've never told anyone your name? What is it?"

"I'm… Jake…"

"Now geez! Was that so hard! So you're really a human though?" Marissa asked, being a bit more relieved.

"Yeah, you too?"

"Yup! And I'd really like to be one again! So how do you change back or whatever?"

"Well, that's simple. All you do is just relax yourself and think about being a human again then…" Jake explained, turning back into a person again.

"Awww! You are so adorable! Ok! Let me try!" Marissa relaxed herself, wishing to be a person again and then she was back to normal.

**Well… that's all so far! Now, I think I got Jake a little OOC but I've only seen the show like 3 times or so and I haven't gotten all that much into it. And I think he lives in NY, but I'm not too sure. If you know, tell me if I'm right. Anyways, Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Everyone Loves the New Dragon in Town

**Dragon Queen**

**By: Isha (FlipFIZzoom)**

**I/N: Well…. My stepdad's slow computer isn't much of a help, but I'm trying as much as I can to finish previous fanfics and stuff. Plus, when I get the rare opportunity to use his computer, I'd rather check my mail and talk to my friends on messenger and stuff first than to update.**

**Ok… back to the story though. I MIGHT be adding a song I wrote to a later chapter but I'm not too sure yet. I'm not that great at song writing because I'm new at it.**

**Also, anything you read in this story is before last night's new episode when Spud and Trixie found out Jake was a dragon.**

**Ok, now if you want to see what Marissa looks like as a human and a dragon, go to my profile and there will be a URL for it at the near bottom.**

**Story : Marissa Dratzy, a crazy girl who is constantly moving from state to state, moves to New York. She doesn't know it, but she's also a dragon. And even though she's never tried to become a dragon, she can perfectly control her powers. With this move, she meets Jake, Spud, and Trixie and starts to have a crush on Jake.**

**Chapter 2**

**(Everyone Loves the New Dragon in Town)**

It was obviously a long day for Marissa and Jake. She fought off a monster and found out she was a dragon, and Jake rushed in to help even though the beast was destroyed. He had a thought though. He thought that monster was going to return. All Marissa did to destroy him was scream at him in a really high-pitched scream. It probably just got a little scared and vanished until she was gone.

Jake, although he was tired, went to the skate park to meet his best friends Trixie and Spud. He wanted to introduce Marissa to them.

"Hey guys! I'd like you to meet my new friend Marissa!"

"Umm… So all you do is go to a mall and you start meeting people? What's up with that?" Trixie asked sarcastically.

"Well actually, he met me because… umm… I was hurt and he had to help me… so then we kinda got to know each other I guess…" Marissa shyly said. Right away she didn't know if she was going to be friends with Jake's friends.

:"So umm like is that true Jake? Did you like meet her after you helped her or something?" Spud asked.

"Yeah! It's all true dude! All I had to do was help her and…" Then Trixie interrupted Jake.

"Help her what? How hurt was she that she needed your help?"

"Well…" he started. "Some really creepy guy pushed her into a wall by accident and kinda forgot about her and then I saw her and helped her! She wasn't all that hurt! Just a bruise on her head and that was all!" Jake lied, or at least he thought he lied. Marissa did have bruises on her head, legs, and arms. The beast did get at her but no one noticed yet.

"Oh so that's how it happened and stuff. So like Marissa are you ok?" Spud asked.

"Yeah it's ok. I'm not that hurt. So, Jake didn't tell me who you guys were?"

Trixie introduced her and Spud to Marissa. "I'm Jake's best friend Trixie and this is his other best friend Spud." She meant that to be sarcastic meaning that Jake didn't need another 'best' friend. Trixie had a bad feeling about Marissa. She thought that if Jake was hanging around her more that he'd ignore her and Spud.

After the introductions, Jake asked Marissa if she'd want to meet his family. He was a little worried though about Fu-Dog because he just might start talking to Marissa and would probably shock her a bit. Then Jake had a thought. That whole day so far he didn't once think about the girl her really had a crush on; Rose. He was starting to think about how much he likes her but now feeling how much he might like Marissa if they keep hanging out like this.

"Actually Marissa, I'm really exhausted right now and all I want to do right now is sleep! I hope you understand and stuff like that…"

"It's really okay… I'm tired too! We had a really rough day and hopefully tomorrow will be better! You should get some sleep and I'll meet your family tomorrow if that's alright with you?"

"Sure! No problem!" Jake yawned, then saying bye to Marissa. Later on his walk home, he thought about her more than he thought about Rose that day, which is surprising for him. 'Yo! I think I'm starting to like her…' he thought walking in his house and falling asleep on the couch.

The next day, a Saturday which meant no school, Jake was woken up with the surprise of Marissa in his house cooking breakfast with his mother and his little sister Haley helping.

"Whoa! What's going on in here? Mari? How did you know where I live? You didn't get to come over yesterday and I never told you were I lived!"

"Oh Jake! Your friend is so sweet! She's helping me make pancakes and bacon and stuff!" Jake's mom said.

"Hey mom!" Haley started. "Can you adopt Mari so she can be my big sister and help me train to be a better dragon? She's so smart when it comes to kicking butt!"

Jake was getting confused. She must have told his family that she was a dragon too. But now even his little sister was turning against him and wanted his parents to… adopt Marissa.

"What are you talking about Haley? I'm smart when it comes to kicking butt too! Yo what is going on here?" Jake asked himself with a scream. Luckily, he finally woke up. Yes, it was all a dream. But to his disappointment he smelt pancakes and bacon as soon as he woke up. He walked into the kitchen and saw food on the table and his mother cooking with his sister helping. Marissa was nowhere in sight. Jake was stating to have mixed feelings about her all of a sudden moving to NY just soon after his Grandpa started truly teaching him to be a better dragon. He thought that if he introduced her to the family that he wouldn't be the 'best' dragon. Luckily for him there were only 4 dragons he knew of. Himself, his Grandpa, his sister, and now Marissa.

Jake got out his skateboard and skateboarded to the skate park. There he met up with Spud and Trixie.

"So Jake! Where's your new girlfriend?" Trixie said sarcastically.

"Come on Trixie! She's not my girlfriend! And besides she told me she can't skateboard or she couldn't hang out today." Jake said lying about the fact she couldn't hang out that day.

So the 3 best friends spent only about an hour at the skate park until Jake heard something. He snuck away for a few seconds to hear the noise with his dragon ears. It sounded like the roar of many beasts and the horrified scream of a girl. He knew it was Marissa.

**More horrible randomness from me who has nothing to do at the moment besides writing the crap you have just read. Yeah, I'm never proud of my work but you might/must like it a little bit to be reading it.**


End file.
